<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's like a punch to the face by crazywalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202195">It's like a punch to the face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls'>crazywalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Punching, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, at least implied i guess?? man idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny passt es überhaupt nicht, sich erneut mit Leuten aus seiner Vergangenheit einlassen zu müssen. Immerhin ist er nicht ganz freiwillig hier - der Anruf eines gewissen Detektivs, der sich mal wieder in die Scheiße geritten hat, zwingt ihn zu drastischen Mitteln.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's like a punch to the face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts">TheWolfPrince</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: “You called me, remember?” &amp; “Get on your knees.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laut ratternd schloss sich das Schiebetor hinter Skinny, als er in das staubige Zwielicht der Lagerhalle trat. Etwas abseits standen drei Männer. Bei Skinnys Anblick löste sich einer aus der Gruppe und kam auf ihn zu.</p><p>„Wurde Zeit, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt. Wir wussten nur von Dylan, dass du noch lebst.“</p><p>„So schnell wird man mich nicht los“, meinte Skinny. „Dylan hat mir auch erzählt, dass euch ein... Problem untergekommen ist. Wo ist es denn?“</p><p>„Oben. Komm.“ Staub wirbelte auf, als Roy zur Treppe stapfte. „Und du bist extra hergekommen, weil wir ‘nen neugierigen kleinen Fettsack entdeckt haben?“, fragte er mit einem Blick über die Schulter.</p><p>Skinny schnaubte. „Ne. Ich bin heute eh auf der Durchreise, da dachte ich, ich komm mal vorbei. Wollte schauen, ob ich vielleicht ein bisschen Frust ablassen kann.“ Er zog eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche und tastete nach seinem Feuerzeug. Während er sich eine Kippe anzündete, stieg er die Metallstufen hinauf, immer ein paar Schritte hinter Roy. Jeder Tritt echote in der großen Lagerhalle. Er nahm die ersten Züge und spürte, wie das Nikotin seine Wirkung langsam entfaltete.</p><p>Währenddessen redete Roy weiter, und sein Tonfall erinnerte Skinny wieder daran, warum er sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. „Dafür ist er sicher gut. Absolute Nervensäge, meint, ihm kann nichts passieren. Aber er wird ganz schnell lernen, wie das bei uns läuft.“</p><p>Im zweiten Stock angekommen führte der Ganove ihn über eine heruntergekommene Galerie zur Westseite des Gebäudes. Mehrere Türen waren in die Wand eingelassen, einige weit offen, andere nur noch an einer Angel hängend, nur eine war geschlossen. Und genau die steuerte Roy an.</p><p>Zu Skinnys Überraschung stoppte er jedoch kurz davor und drehte sich zu ihm um. In aller Ruhe zog er eine Waffe unter der Jacke hervor. Eine Falle, schoss es Skinny sofort durch den Kopf. Dylan hatte ihn absichtlich an den Arsch der Welt geschickt, damit einer seiner alten Bekannten ihn abknallen konnte. Warum, wusste er nicht, aber Dylan fand immer einen Grund, wenn er nur wollte. Skinny bemühte sich, nicht zu auffällig nach Fluchtwegen, Verstecken, Angriffsmöglichkeiten zu schielen, während Roy die Pistole langsam in den Händen drehte und prüfend betrachtete, wie das dunkle Metall dumpf im Dämmerlicht glänzte. Als er den Blick hob, erkannte Skinny das unheilvolle Funkeln in seinen hellen Augen. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ein wenig Asche fiel vom Ende seiner Zigarette und flatterte auf seine Stiefel, aber Skinny bemerkte es nicht. Er zwang sich, den Blick zu erwidern. Plötzlich hob Roy den Arm – und hielt ihm die Waffe hin. Skinnys Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu reagieren und den Befehl zu erteilen, die Hand auszustrecken. Seine Finger schlossen sich um das kühle Metall und er sah Roy fragend an.</p><p>„Ich denke, die könntest du gebrauchen.“ Er grinste schmierig und nickte zur Tür.</p><p>Während Skinny die Pistole hinten in seinen Hosenbund steckte und sein rasendes Herz verfluchte, drückte Roy die Klinke. Die Scharniere quietschten, als sie den Blick in einen düsteren, vollgestellten und völlig verwahrlosten Büroraum freigaben. Blätter und Mappen bedeckten den Boden, eine dicke Staubschicht zog sich über die kaputten Möbel, lediglich der Schrank, an den sich ein weiterer Mann lehnte, schien benutzt zu werden, aber Skinny registrierte es kaum. An einem Ende des Raums, schräg unter dem winzigen, verdreckten Fenster, saß eine Gestalt auf einem Stuhl, die Hände hinter den Rücken gefesselt und einen dreckigen Lappen im Mund. Skinny hob eine Braue und warf Roy einen fragenden Blick zu.</p><p>„Wir haben ihm das Maul gestopft, weil er ein verdammter Klugscheißer ist, der das hier für ‘ne scheiß Fragestunde hält.“</p><p>Noch einmal zog Skinny an seiner Zigarette, dann betrat er den Raum. Als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt schlenderte er durch das Zimmer und blieb einen Meter vor dem Stuhl stehen. Justus‘ Miene war undurchdringlich, als er Skinnys Blick erwiderte.</p><p>„Da haben wir also den vorlauten Vollidioten, der meinte, er könnte einfach überall reinlatschen, hm?“</p><p>Eine Hand in der Hosentasche, das Gewicht lässig aufs rechte Bein verlagert, sah Skinny Justus herablassend an. Der Besserwisser sah müde aus, aber viel auffälliger waren die Blessuren, die sein Gesicht zierten. Sein Kiefer war geschwollen, seine linke Schläfe aufgeschürft und getrocknetes Blut verklebte ihm die Haare.</p><p>Skinny nahm einen letzten Zug, dann schnippte er die Zigarette achtlos in Richtung des Stuhls. Die Glut verfehlte Justus‘ Oberschenkel nur um wenige Zentimeter. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, sodass er Justus überragte, und blickte kalt auf ihn herab. Dann zuckte seine Hand hervor und krallte sich in die dunklen Haare. Ein Schmerzenslaut klang dumpf durch den Knebel. Skinny bog Justus‘ Kopf nach hinten und musterte ihn eindringlich. Schließlich zerrte er ihm den Lappen aus dem Mund und ließ ihn los. „Was willst du hier? Wer hat dich geschickt?“</p><p>„Niemand! Ich bin nur aus Versehen hier gelandet und wollte nach dem Weg fragen. Ich hab mich verfahren“, behauptete Justus, und hätte Skinny ihn nicht gekannt, hätte er ihm die leicht verängstigte, dümmliche Tour wahrscheinlich sogar abgenommen. „Das hab ich deinen Freunden schon erzählt, ich wollte nur fragen, wie ich nach Lakeview komme, und plötzlich –“</p><p>Das Klappmesser, das Skinny aufschnappen ließ, ließ Justus verstummen. Skinnys Stiefel klangen dumpf auf dem Boden, als er um Justus herumging. Zu Justus‘ Erleichterung lockerte sich einen Moment später das Seil, das ihn an den Stuhl fesselte, und Skinny kam zurück in sein Blickfeld. Justus rutschte auf dem harten Stuhl herum. Seine Hände waren ihm noch immer auf den Rücken gebunden, aber wenigstens hatte er nun etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit.</p><p>Daran konnte er sich allerdings nicht lange erfreuen.</p><p>Erneut griff Skinny ohne Vorwarnung in Justus‘ Haare, und diesmal zog er, fest, bis Justus aufkeuchte. Der Schmerz schoss durch seine Kopfhaut, und als Skinny ihn vom Stuhl hochzerrte, biss Justus die Zähne fest zusammen. „Wer’s glaubt“, knurrte Skinny ihm ins Ohr. „Wir sind hier meilenweit von allem entfernt. Was treibst du hier?“</p><p>„Wirklich, ich schwör’s!“</p><p>Der weinerliche Ton war ja mal was ganz Neues, aber Skinny ignorierte ihn. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, genau in den schummrigen Lichtstrahl, der durch das dreckige Fenster fiel, und zog die Pistole hervor. Jetzt noch einen draufsetzen, das war genau der richtige Moment. Sie lag schwer in seiner Hand, als er sie auf Justus richtete. „Und dann dachtest du, du fragst mal so ganz nebenbei, was hier abläuft, hm?</p><p>Justus‘ Unterlippe begann zu zittern und er räusperte sich, während seine Augen zu den anderen beiden Männern und zurück zu Skinny flitzten. „I-Ich wollte nur wissen, wo ich bin und warum man mich hier plötzlich grundlos festhält. Ich komme nicht aus der Gegend und habe wohl eine Abfahrt zu früh genommen, bitte...“</p><p>„Was. Machst. Du. Hier?“, unterbrach Skinny seinen Wortschwall.</p><p>„Bitte lasst mich gehen, ich sag bestimmt niemandem etwas. Ich weiß ja auch gar nichts! Ich will nur nach Hause.“</p><p>Skinny entsicherte die Pistole. „Ich frag nicht noch mal.“ Bedächtig setzte er die Waffe an Justus‘ Schläfe. Die Augen des Ersten Detektiv weiteten sich und er wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Wenn Skinny auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, war er dran. Das war kein Spiel, bei weitem nicht. Justus hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, die Situation nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben, und er konnte sich kaum erklären, wie es überhaupt hierzu gekommen war. Es hatte nur eine einfache Observation werden sollen...</p><p>Langsam fuhr das kühle Metall seine Wange hinab, brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart, strich über seinen Hals und das Schlüsselbein, zog den Ausschnitt seines Shirts ein Stückchen nach unten, bis Skinny den Lauf mitten auf Justus‘ Brust ruhen ließ. Zentimeter für Zentimeter beugte er sich zu ihm, den Blick immer auf Justus‘ dunkle Augen gerichtet. „Angst?“, flüsterte er, so nah, dass Justus seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spürte, und leckte sich über die Lippen.</p><p>Justus schluckte, aber seine Stimme war belegt, als er wisperte, „Was soll die Scheiße?“</p><p>Skinny wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass er gefälligst die Fresse halten sollte, wenn er sonst nichts zu sagen hatte, als Roy hinter ihm vorschlug: „Tu ihm mal ein bisschen weh, Norris. Bestimmt fällt ihm dann ganz schnell ein, was er hier wollte.“</p><p>Zum ersten Mal, seit sie in den Raum gekommen waren, rührte sich nun auch der andere Kerl. Interessiert beugte er sich ein wenig vor und Skinny konnte seinen Blick förmlich im Nacken spüren.</p><p>Na großartig. Natürlich wollten sie eine Show.</p><p>Über Justus‘ Gesicht huschte für einen kurzen Moment echte Unsicherheit, gefolgt von Angst, die wieder Teil der Maske war, die er schon die ganze Zeit trug. „Bitte. Ich will nach Hause.“</p><p>Schnell trat Skinny einige Zentimeter zurück. Er war dem Ersten Detektiv viel zu nah. Auch wenn ihm der Klugscheißer regelmäßig auf die Nerven ging, das hier war nicht gerade seine Vorstellung von Spaß. Mit einem Klick sicherte er die Pistole, bevor er sie von Justus‘ Brust nahm und wieder in den Bund seiner Jeans steckte. Dann schlug er zu, unvermittelt und mit voller Wucht. Justus‘ Kopf flog zur Seite und er taumelte rückwärts, aber er konnte sich auf den Beinen halten. Noch.</p><p>Skinnys Hand war immer noch zur Faust geballt und er holte erneut aus, als ein Klingeln die erwartungsvolle Stille durchbrach. Im selben Moment, in dem Skinny Justus zum zweiten Mal ins Gesicht schlug, nahm Roy den Anruf an und ging aus dem Zimmer. Justus stolperte über den Stuhl und beide fielen krachend zu Bogen. Ein schnaubendes Lachen mischte sich mit Justus‘ gequältem Stöhnen und Skinny wusste, dass er noch nicht aufhören konnte. Solange Roys Handlanger zusah, musste er noch einen drauflegen.</p><p>Als Justus versuchte, sich auf sie Seite zu drehen, gab Skinny ihm einen leichten Schubs mit dem Fuß. Es genügte, um den Ersten aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Mit gefesselten Händen würde es ihm kaum gelingen aufzustehen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn Skinny es nicht wollte. Das hatte er schon mehrfach am eigenen Leib erfahren.</p><p>Die Tür quietschte erneut in den Angeln. Bevor Skinny zu einem festen Tritt ausholen konnte, sagte Roy betont beiläufig hinter ihm: „Hey, Norris. Wir haben noch einen Termin zu erledigen und müssen leider los. Sei so nett, kümmer dich um ihn und sorg dafür, dass er nicht redet. Kannst ja noch ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben.“ Das anzügliche Grinsen drehte Skinny den Magen um.</p><p>Inzwischen hatte Justus es geschafft, sich aufzusetzen. Er hatte sich die Lippe aufgebissen und Blut rann über sein Kinn. Skinny ignorierte sein leises Keuchen und drehte sich um.</p><p>„Geht klar. Man sieht sich.“</p><p>Roy nickte und winkte seinem Handlanger, der sich gemächlich in Bewegung setzte. Scheinbar fand der weitaus mehr Gefallen an einseitigen Schlägereien als an dubiosen Terminen.</p><p>Als wäre ihm entgangen, wie widerwillig der Kerl den Flur betrat und die Tür dabei weit offen stehen ließ, die Augen weiter auf Skinny gerichtet, zog der erneut die Pistole und richtete sie auf Justus. „Auf die Knie.“</p><p>„Was –“</p><p>„Auf die Knie. Sofort.“</p><p>Da Justus ihn weiterhin einfach nur benommen anstarrte, ging Skinny in die Hocke und setzte ihm die Waffe unters Kinn. „Wenn du nicht brav mitspielst, hast du gleich ein großes Problem.“</p><p>Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und langsamen Bewegungen rutschte Justus auf dem staubigen Boden herum, bis er endlich seine Knie unter sich brachte. Aus dem Erdgeschoss drang ein leises Rattern herauf. Skinny stellte sicher, dass der Flur nun leer war, dann holte er erneut aus. Justus zuckte zusammen, als Skinny mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen einen Haufen undefinierbaren Müll trat, bis er umkippte.</p><p>Anschließend wandte er sich wieder Justus zu und beugte sich über ihn. Einen Moment später spürte Justus die Klinge des Klappmessers auf seiner Haut, dann rutschten seine Fesseln zu Boden. Erleichtert atmete er aus, bevor er die Schultern rollte, sich die aufgescheuerten Handgelenke rieb und vorsichtig sein Gesicht betastete. Seine Finger waren feucht und rot, als er sie betrachtete. Immerhin war nichts gebrochen, auch wenn es verdammt wehtat.</p><p>„Spuck mal aus.“</p><p>„Hm?“ Verdutzt sah Justus zu Skinny hoch.</p><p>„Du sollst ausspucken. Falls sie zurückkommen, sehen sie wenigstens ein bisschen Blut auf dem Boden.“</p><p>Ohne weiter zu diskutieren folgte Justus der Aufforderung, wenn auch angewidert. Als er endlich aufstand, merkte er, wie schwindelig ihm war, aber das war jetzt eindeutig nebensächlich. „Woher zum Teufel hast du eigentlich eine Waffe?“</p><p>„Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen?“, fragte Skinny gereizt. „Hast du wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun, als dumme Fragen zu stellen?“</p><p>Wäre Justus nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätte er sich jetzt wohl mit Skinny angelegt, aber so fragte er nur: „Die behältst du aber nicht, oder?“</p><p>„Sicher ist sicher. Man kann nie wissen, wofür man sowas noch mal gebrauchen kann.“ Als er Justus‘ entgeisterten Blick auffing, nahm Skinny das Magazin heraus, betrachtete es kurz und steckte es in die Jackentasche. „Keine Sorge, da passiert nichts. Das Teil war die ganze Zeit nicht mal geladen. Komm, wir verschwinden.“</p><p>Justus fragte lieber nicht, ob Skinny das auch vorher schon gewusst hatte. Stattdessen setzte er an, „Was, wenn sie noch da –“</p><p>„Sind sie nicht.“</p><p>Obwohl Skinny sicher war, dass Roy und seine Leute längst den Rückzug angetreten hatten, ging er immer einige Schritte voraus, als er Justus ihn durch die Lagerhalle führte. Wenn die Bande jemanden wie Skinny hatte, machte niemand sich selbst nicht die Hände schmutzig und sie zogen es vor, sich zeitgleich in der Öffentlichkeit sehen zu lassen. Außerdem hatte er Reifen auf dem steinigen Untergrund knirschen hören. Wie erwartet kamen sie unbehelligt aus dem Gebäude; draußen waren nur noch die Spuren der Autos zu sehen.</p><p>„Wusste übrigens gar nicht, dass du so jämmerlich klingen kannst“, meinte er, als Justus geblendet stehen blieb, bis sich seine Augen wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. „Bist ‘n passabler Schauspieler, das muss man dir lassen.“</p><p>Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht betastete Justus vorsichtig seine aufgebissene Lippe, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu bluten. „Du warst auch nicht schlecht. Und du kannst ganz schön zuschlagen.“</p><p>„Musste ja echt aussehen. Halbe Sachen ziehen bei denen nicht“, sagte Skinny mit einem Schulterzucken, aber Justus hätte schwören können, dass er klang, als täte es ihm leid. Wenigstens ein bisschen. „Jetzt komm, mein Auto steht da hinten.“ Skinny nickte zu einer kleine Ansammlung von Bäumen einige hundert Meter entfernt und stapfte los.</p><p>Langsam folgte Justus ihm. Ihm tat alles weh. Eine ganze Nacht lang an einen Holzstuhl gefesselt zu sein entsprach eindeutig nicht seiner Vorstellung von Komfort und sein Körper sah das offensichtlich genauso. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“</p><p>„Du hast mich angerufen, schon vergessen?“, antwortete Skinny, ohne sich umzudrehen.</p><p>Wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte Justus sich, er könnte Skinnys Gesicht sehen. „Und du bist tatsächlich gekommen...“ Er konnte immer noch nicht recht fassen, dass sein Erzfeind aufgetaucht war und ihm den Hintern gerettet hatte. Oder dass er den Anruf überhaupt angenommen hatte, wenn er so darüber nachdachte...</p><p>Missmutig steckte Skinny die Hände in die Hosentaschen und tastete nach der Zigarettenschachtel, doch vorerst entschied er sich dagegen, sich die letzte anzuzünden. „Ist ja nicht alle Tage, dass du völlig panisch klingst und das Gespräch dann mittendrin abbricht. Und mit den Kerlen ist nicht zu spaßen. Hättest mir allerdings wenigstens verraten können, wo zum Geier du steckst. War eher Zufall, dass ich rausgefunden hab, wo du abgeblieben bist.“</p><p>„Ich klang nicht –“, begann Justus, dann entschied er sich anders. „Danke.”</p><p>„Aber bild dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich jetzt regelmäßig deinen Arsch rette, wenn deine beiden Schoßhündchen mal nicht da sind.“</p><p>Justus nickte stumm. „Du kriegst keine Probleme mit denen, oder?“, fragte er nach einigen Sekunden leise, und Skinny sah ihn überrascht an. So kleinlaut kannte er den Klugscheißer gar nicht. Und dass er sich plötzlich Sorgen um Skinny machte...</p><p>Betont gelassen entgegnete er, „Solange du darauf verzichtest, dich gesund und munter hier rumzutreiben oder die Bullen zu rufen, um die Idioten festnehmen zu lassen, denke ich nicht.“ Und solange Dylan nie erfuhr, dass der Volltrottel, der Roy in die Quere gekommen war, ausgerechnet Justus Jonas hieß.</p><p>„Keine Sorge. Wildomar gehört normalerweise nicht zu unserem Einsatzgebiet.“</p><p>„Na hoffentlich. Ich hab echt keinen Bock, noch mal anderthalb Stunden zu fahren, nur um dich aus irgendeiner Scheiße zu befreien.“ Damit zog er den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und entriegelte den Wagen.</p><p>„Kommt nicht wieder vor.“</p><p>Skinny nickte und lief zum Kofferraum. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er darin gefunden hatte, was er suchte, dann tauchte er wieder auf und winkte Justus zu sich heran. Zögernd trat Justus näher.</p><p>„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an”, schnaubte Skinny und drückte ihm eine Flasche mit lauwarmem Wasser in die Hand. Während Justus einige gierige Schlucke nahm, riss Skinny eine Packung mit Desinfektionstüchern auf. Er bemerkte Justus‘ erstaunten Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann man immer gebrauchen. Hab keinen Bock auf ‘ne scheiß Blutvergiftung, nur weil ich mir blutige Knöchel geholt hab. Und sonst hab ich nichts Sauberes da.“</p><p>Justus quittierte das ausnahmsweise nicht mit einem Kommentar, sondern setzte die Flasche erneut an seine Lippen. Dann nahm er eines der Tücher und wischte sich über die Schläfe. Es brannte unangenehm auf der wunden Haut und das getrocknete Blut ziepte an seinen Haaren. Aber Justus wusste, dass es wesentlich schlimmer hätte enden können, und so ignorierte er es. Behutsam tupfte er sich anschließend über die Unterlippe.</p><p>„Hey, Skinny...“</p><p>Zielsicher warf Skinny die Packung in den Kofferraum zurück, schloss ihn und sah auf. „Was?“</p><p>„Ich mein’s ernst. Danke.“</p><p>„Jetzt werd mal nicht emotional hier. Und so bringt das nichts.“ Ein Schritt, dann stand Skinny direkt vor dem Ersten Detektiv. Etwas gröber als nötig legten sich seine Finger um Justus‘ Kinn, während seine andere Hand ihm das Tuch abnahm. Mit geübten Bewegungen säuberte er die Wunde, während Justus ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete.</p><p>Ein letzter prüfender Blick bevor Skinny zufrieden nickte. Sein Griff um Justus‘ Kinn lockerte sich, aber er hielt ihn weiter fest. Der Erste Detektiv war sich plötzlich allzu bewusst, wie nah Skinny ihm war.</p><p>Ohne, dass er später erklären konnte wieso, lediglich einem Impuls folgend, lehnte Justus sich vor. Erst, als seine Lippen auf Skinnys trafen, realisierte er, was er da eigentlich gerade tat, aber da war es schon zu spät. Er zuckte zurück, aber das Gefühl von Skinnys trockenen Lippen auf seinen eigenen wollte  nicht verschwinden.</p><p>Skinny starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Justus hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Wenn Skinny ihn wieder geschlagen hätte, wäre ihm das gerade durchaus ganz recht gekommen. Vielleicht würde er dann wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Aber der stand nur da und schien noch dabei zu sein, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Abrupt drehte Justus sich zum Auto, während er sich innerlich verfluchte.</p><p>Es war nicht genug, dass er bei seinem Alleingang in einer vollkommen fremden Stadt erwischt worden war und Skinny hatte anrufen und um Hilfe bitten müssen, nein, anscheinend hatte die gesamte Situation einen Kurzschluss in ihm ausgelöst und jetzt musste er auch noch mit seinem Erzfeind nach Hause fahren, während sie sich anschweigen würden. Nachdem er ihn geküsst hatte. Ihm standen die wohl längsten und schrecklichsten anderthalb Stunden seines Lebens bevor.</p><p>Er machte einen Schritt auf den Wagen zu, als Skinny ihn an der Schulter packte und ihn herumdrehte. Bevor Justus auch nur Luft holen konnte, pressten sich Skinnys Lippen auf Justus‘. Wie versteinert stand der Erste Detektiv da. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Skinny den Kuss erwidern würde – aggressiv und fordernd, genau so, wie Justus es von ihm erwartet hatte. Nicht, dass er sich darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht hätte. Das Adrenalin rauschte noch immer durch seine Adern und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, wie sich Skinnys Finger in seine Hüften krallten und ihn näher zogen. Justus‘ Lippe pochte schmerzhaft, aber es war ihm egal. Dieses Mal war er es, der seine Finger in Skinnys Haare grub und Skinny ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Das erklärte so einiges, dachte Justus und musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.</p><p>Ohne Justus loszulassen murmelte Skinny, „Bring so ‘ne scheiße nicht noch mal, okay?“</p><p>Verwirrt blinzelte Justus ihn an. „Bitte?“</p><p>„Mir ist echt nicht danach, so ‘ne Aktion wie die da drinnen noch mal zu wiederholen. Ob du’s glaubst oder nicht, sonderlich lustig fand ich das auch nicht. Auch wenn das hier gar nicht so schlecht ist“, fügte er hinzu und grinste.</p><p>„Ich werde mich bemühen. Solange du nicht noch mal zuschlägst, darauf kann ich nämlich ebenso verzichten.“</p><p>Skinny rollte mit den Augen, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Das klingt ja vielversprechend. Aber mir fallen da so einige andere Sachen ein, die dir bestimmt auch gefallen würden“, grinste er.</p><p>Kopfschüttelnd ging Justus auf die Beifahrerseite des Sportwagens zu – er musste ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sie bringen, denn sein Hirn arbeitete eindeutig nicht wie gewohnt mit Skinny direkt vor ihm –, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten ungewollt nach oben. „Du bist unmöglich.“</p><p>Skinny umrundete den Wagen. Als er sich hinter das Steuer setzte, hatte er immer noch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Hey, immerhin hab ich dir den Arsch gerettet. Ein bisschen dankbar könntest du dich schon zeigen.“</p><p>Justus zögerte, die Hand noch an der offenen Beifahrertür. Er musste verrückt sein, noch immer zu viel Adrenalin im Blut haben oder einfach unter Schock stehen, dass er überhaupt darüber nachdachte, aber schon hörte er sich selbst sagen, „Freitagabend, bei mir zuhause. Meine Tante und mein Onkel sind nicht da. Du kannst auf ’ne Pizza vorbeikommen oder so. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass Peter und Bob nie etwas hiervon erfahren. Du verlierst kein Wort darüber.“</p><p>„Würde ich nie wagen“, meinte Skinny belustigt und lehnte sich über die Mittelkonsole, um Justus noch einmal zu küssen, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb. „Und ‚oder so‘ klingt definitiv gut.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Der Titel stammt aus How it feels to be lost von Sleeping with Sirens, die Prompts basieren auf https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/173521402150/angstfluff-prompt-list-9 und Kajs https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/618205171618611200 - merci! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>